The field of the present invention is infusion control systems.
Today, diabetes is understood to be reaching epidemic proportions in the United States. It remains as a worldwide problem as well. Diabetes brings with it a host of medical problems which are aggravated by conventional medicament dosage schemes. Traditional shots and the like are intermittent which can induce a cyclical plethora and paucity of medicament, typically insulin. Recent efforts have been undertaken to eliminate such harmful cyclical variations through continuous administration of medicament. Additionally, devices and controls have been designed to provide both a basal rate for sustained infusion and periodic boluses to accommodate the ingestion of carbohydrates. In spite of these advantageous capabilities, difficulties remain in accommodating the correct infusion regiment, clinician control and payer's oversight.
A wide variety of prior systems having applicable components and processes exist. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,898,578; 5,205,819; 5,630,710; 6,852,104; and 7,018,360. Reference is also made to U.S. Patent Publications Nos. 2002/0029776; 2003/0032867; 2003/0163088; 2004/0220551; and 2005/0137573. The disclosures of the foregoing patents and patent publications are incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to the infusion of insulin for diabetes, infusion is useful for other purposes in bodies of both humans and animals. The types of liquids that can be delivered include, but are not limited to, insulin, antibiotics, nutritional fluids, total parenteral nutrition or TPN, analgestics, morphine, hormones or hormonal drugs, gene therapy drugs, anticoagulants, analgesics, cardiovascular medications, AZT and chemotherapeutics. The types of medical conditions treatable by infusion include, but are not limited to, diabetes, cardiovascular disease, pain, chronic pain, cancer, AIDS, neurological diseases, Alzheimer's Disease, ALS, Hepatitis, Parkinson's Disease or spasticity.